


Meanwhile

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Inspired by TomSka's "Meanwhile" series, This is just pure stupidity to be honest, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you ever wonder if there are parallel universes?”...MEANWHILE in a parallel universe where...





	Meanwhile

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the user Pretty_Odd for inspiring me to watch TomSka videos.  
> And then create stupid stuff like this.
> 
> GO WATCH THE VIDEO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmokqDrIBKg

Tyler’s sitting on the couch, skimming through a book, while Josh is scrolling through his phone at the table. He pauses his movements as the strangest thought pops into his head. “Hey Tyler?” He calls across the room. Without looking up from his book, Tyler makes a noise that sounds slightly like a “’Sup?” Josh went on. “Do you ever wonder if there are parallel universes?” Without any hesitation, Tyler quickly replies with a solid “No.” Josh blinks, shrugging to himself, and goes back to his phone.

* * *

 

_**MEANWHILE** in a parallel universe where cloning is legal:_

Tyler’s reading the same book, and Josh is still on his phone. Suddenly, a figure smashes through the wall and topples onto the floor. The person looks exactly like Tyler, although his eyes are red, and his neck and hands are painted black. Josh stares, looking at Tyler, then back at the clone(?), then back to Tyler, who practically ignored everything that just happened. Not-Tyler flings himself over the couch, landing across from Tyler. “D’you wanna practice kissing?” The clone(?) crows with a smirk.  Tyler has an unreadable expression on his face. He proceeds to fling the book at Not-Tyler’s face, who seemingly vanishes on impact. Tyler retrieves his book and goes back to reading, acting as if nothing just happening, while Josh stares blankly at the busted wall. He slowly pries his eyes away from it and goes back to his phone.

* * *

 

_**MEANWHILE** in a parallel universe where people occasionally mistake their hand for a taco:_

Tyler’s on his phone this time around, and Josh is, as per usual, also on his phone. Josh starts to zone out in boredom after a while, until a loud exclamation of “OW!” catches his attention. The drummer looks towards the source of the commotion, and makes eye contact with Tyler, who has his hand halfway in his mouth. They continue staring blankly at each other until Josh goes back to his phone, confused at whatever the hell just happened.

* * *

 

_**MEANWHILE** in a parallel universe where musical instruments are hot:_

Tyler’s ukulele keeps catching on fire, and so does Josh’s drum kit. Nobody understands what’s happening.

* * *

 

_**MEANWHILE** in a parallel universe where women are always on fire:_

“Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Yep, Jenna’s dead.” Tyler sighs, plunking his phone down on the table. Hearing this, Josh looks up, bright-eyed. “Does this mean we can hang out without her?” He asks excitedly. Suddenly, Jenna comes barreling through the front door, covered head to toe in flames. “YOU’RE THE TEAR IN MY HEART!” She screams at Tyler, seemingly ignoring any pain. She glares at him, before muttering, “I’m on fire.”

* * *

 

_**MEANWHILE** in a parallel universe where the play All My Sons by Arthur Miller is altered slightly:_

“We’re Twenty Two Sailors and so are you!”

* * *

 

_**MEANWHILE** in a parallel universe where everything is dubbed in Spanish:_

“¿El desierto me hace ver gorda? Siento que lo hace.”

“Lo hace.”

“¡Estás fuera de la banda, Josh!”

* * *

 

_**MEANWHILE** in a parallel universe where thinking about Taco Bell makes your head heavy:_

Tyler’s fallen through the floor, which has seemingly been repaired multiple times.

* * *

 

_**MEANWHILE** in a parallel universe where thinking about kittens makes your head float:_

Josh is on the ceiling. He doesn’t seem too concerned, as if this has happened more than a few times.

* * *

 

_**MEANWHILE** in a parallel universe where Jenna’s invisible:_

Tyler and Josh are both playing Mario Kart. Tyler suddenly pauses the game, and Josh looks to him questioningly. “Is Jenna in here?” He looks around the room. Josh thinks for a second, before replying. “I don't know but that's entirely possible...” He says slowly. Tyler processes this fact for a moment. “But is it plausible?” He asks aloud, grinning at Josh. “I CAN HEAR YOU!” A disembodied voice yells.

* * *

 

_**MEANWHILE** in a parallel universe where being sick as frick is gross:_

The clique is considered extremely horrifying.

* * *

 

_**MEANWHILE** in a parallel universe where expressing nihilistic thoughts create wormholes:_

Tyler’s laying on the couch upside down, his head hanging off the edge. He attempts to move his head to look over to the table at Josh, who, as always, is still on his phone. “Hey, Josh?” Tyler says suddenly. Josh doesn’t look up from his phone, but replies with a “Mhm?” “Does life even have a meaning?” Tyler asks, staring at the ceiling. Josh snaps his head up, gasping. “Tyler! You can’t say that kind of stuff out loud!” He exclaims. Tyler then looks down(up?) to his hands, then back at Josh. “But seriously, are we all just insignificant in the grand scheme of things? Why do-” Tyler disappears, and Josh covers his face with his hands. “This is the third time this month…” He mumbles aloud.

* * *

 

**_MEANWHILE in our universe_ **

Tyler reappears in the same exact place he left, though he unfortunately lands on the other Tyler, who’s on the couch. Josh looks up, stares for a moment, then rolls his eyes, continuing to browse his phone. “Told you there were parallel universes.” He says with a smirk. Both Tylers stare wide-eyed at one another, before yelling in unison, “Dude, this is actually sick!”

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE IT
> 
> also go read this too: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720793  
> yEe
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT:  
> i need prompts  
> gimme prompts  
> they can be anything  
> aaaaaaanything ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> but like no joke i'll take nsfw prompts, just sayin'
> 
>  **EDIT 10/6/17: I got a Tumblr! You can send in asks/prompts at** https://icliquesofastonthesefics.tumblr.com/


End file.
